


Červený či čierny, drak je stále drak

by Izvin



Series: Perleťové vlákna [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerial battle, Ambition, Attraction, Bonding, Burden of crown, Burning, Civil War, Combat, Determination, Disguise, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Duelling, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Fanfic confirms nothing, Fire and Blood, Gen, Identity Issues, Infiltration, Magic, Night, Only suspects, Politics, Responsibility, Rivalry, Self-Doubt, Theft, Winter, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, but he doesn't know, dance of dragons, trap
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Aegon sa zmocnil Kráľovho prístaviska a všetko by iste bolo fajn, ale dorazila Daenerys so svojimi drakmi a Západozemie sa opäť zmieta vo vojne. Vojne, v ktorej stráca pevnú pôdu pod nohami. Chce to drastické riešenie. Chce to podstúpiť veľké riziko. Chce to ukradnúť jej draka.
Series: Perleťové vlákna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907659





	Červený či čierny, drak je stále drak

_Ak chceš dobyť svet, potrebuješ draky._

Cválam tryskom, pachu spáleniny však uniknúť nemôžem. Vietor z bojiska fúka tým istým smerom, ktorým ustupujeme. Nedokážem sa zbaviť dojmu, že ešte počujem praskot plameňov, ľudský krik a beštiálny rev. Krv v žilách mi netuhne, ale sa varí.

_Ak chceš dobyť svet, potrebuješ draky._

Vravel to, trpaslík jeden porantaný. Ten deň som sa úplne stratil v jeho ďalších rečičkách, ale pravdu som mal pred očami. Ukázal mi ju počas hry cyvasse Všetci mi opakovali, svojmu striebro-zlatému kráľovskému chlapcovi, že sa učím rýchlo, ale v tomto prípade to bolo riadne pomaly. Lekcia z intríg... To nič, intrigy sem, intrigy tam, toto dokážem najlepšie a tým ich aj tromfnem.

_Ak chceš dobyť svet, potrebuješ draky._

Je čas si jedného vziať.

-

Koňovi pritiahnem uzdu až na nádvorí, kde zbadám stáť jeho. Varysov hodvábny odev, púder a ten uhladený výraz sa mi javia tak nepatričné po návrate z trmy-vrmy tam vonku a zároveň v nich vidím zbroj, iný a znepokojujúci druh. A aj vo vojenskom sa na okamih opäť cítim ako ten obnaženejší. Moje rozčúlenie ešte vzrastie, pretože to všetko je balamutenie. V skutočnosti by táto výstroj neobstála lepšie a len kúsok za hradbami čaká zúčtovanie. Zoskočím zo svojho vraníka dve siahy od eunucha a ešte za chôdze ho vyzvem:

„Bol si niekedy na bojisku?“

„Bol som na horších miestach. Tieto ruky sami preliali krv.“

Zmienené ruky si umne prepletie na páse.

„To si viem predstaviť. Ale ja sa pýtam, či si sa zúčastnil ozbrojeného stretu, či si viedol mužov.“

V chôdzi pokračujeme. Vchádzame dnu.

„Ráta sa rozzúrený dav v uliciach?“

Súdom Cersei a Margaery nepokoje v Kráľovom prístavisku neskončili a vyvrcholili prevratom. Perfektne načasovaným pre môj príchod. Nevedel som, koho si predstavovať pod tajomným spojencom priamo v bašte nepriateľov, o ktorom hovorili Connington a ostatní, ale keď som Varysa konečne stretol, aj tak som bol prekvapený. Tisíc tvárí a pod nimi zvláštna ochota.

„Ani nie. Mám však lepšiu otázku. Bol si pri tom, ako prilieta drak a zaživa upaľuje bezbranné oddiely a ničí katapulty, ktoré ho nedokážu zraziť k zemi?“

„To so Stricklandom je nešťastné.“

Strácam ich jedného po druhom, všetkých čo ma sprevádzali z Východozemia a ostávam sám s cudzincami, ktorí majú byť mojimi vazalmi, no zároveň prospechársky striehnu na každú chybu.

„Ale už sa to nestane. Budeme pripravení a máme aj iné prostriedky.“

„To teda nestane. Osobne sa o to postarám.“

„Osobne? Čo chceš robiť?“

„Čo asi? Vyrovnať sily. Osedlám draka tiež a ona už nebude mať čas podpaľovať našich vojakov a stroje.“

„Nemôžeš si len tak nakráčať do nepriateľského tábora a zobrať jej draky.“

„Nemôžeš ma zastaviť. Ako kráľ ti to zakazujem. A ako priateľ ťa žiadam, aby si ma zamaskoval spôsobmi, ktoré používaš ty a pomohol preniknúť dnu.“

„A potom čo? Sú to divoké zvery. A ona má s nimi viac skúseností. Počul si ako dopadol Quentyn Martell. Môžeš prísť o život tiež. Čo potom bude so Západozemím?“

„Vojnu by to ukončilo, ak už nič iné.“

Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier.

„Ona nesmie vyhrať. Je... Je...“

V tom „je“ je toľko významov – jej povaha, s kým sa spriahla, čo by urobila s Varysom, ale mne do očí bije celkom iný a javí sa mi ako zlatý medailón umierajúceho Pentosana s obrázkom ženy s povedomou tvárou.

„Viem, čo je.“

_A čo som ja._ Eunuchovi akoby sa pri mojom tóne čosi zachvelo v očiach a mne čosi ťažkého sadá do žalúdka, zároveň temné vzrušenie rozprestiera krídla a stúpa žilami do hlavy a paží. _Tak predsa? Tak predsa? Alebo..._ Bola to akoby len zmena svetla a vie sa, kam môže viesť zžieravá paranoja. V históriách, ktoré mi vtĺkali do hlavy, bolo plno príkladov. Eunuch prikývne s výrazom, že sme sa zhodli na tých celkom všedných veciach a hladko sa vytasí s ďalšou pripomienkou. Slepá ulička, desivé pnutie sa opäť stáča do klbka, ale nezaspáva.

„Aj draky sú problém. V Citadele a cirkvi sa na ne spolu s mágiou pozerajú s nevôľou. Prenechaj všetky neľudské veci jej a buď omnoho vítanejším kontrastom. Už raz zišli zo sveta. Dá sa to zariadiť znova. A karta sa obráti. Ty s tým nebudeš mať nič a ešte sa budeš môcť stať vítaným spojencom...“

„Sám tomu neveríš, takéto uzmierovanie v tomto rode nefungovalo nikdy.“

Odseknem, ale Varys len mávne rukou.

„Tak ju zničíš, čo tam po tom. Len pri všetkých bohoch nenaháňaj draky. Je to bezpečnejšie.“

„Je to bezvýchodiskové!“

Už kričím. Je toho skrátka priveľa. Kto sa má pri tom ovládať? _Správny kráľ predsa..._ Zatínajúc päste pokračujem tichšie, ale zďaleka nie vyrovnane.

„Sám si mi toľko krát rozprával o moci symbolov. Toto je ten najmocnejší. Targaryensky dobyvateľ a jeho tri oheň pľuvajúce potvory, ten pravý drak. Jeden je už navždy jej, ale zvyšok... Ak získam aspoň jedného, preukážem svoju legitimitu spoľahlivejšie, než stovkou pritakávačov, ktorí si za mojím chrbtom šepkajú o pochybnostiach spolu s ostatnými. Až ju porazím, nech sa s nimi stane, čo chce, ale teraz...“

A áno, v tom to všetko tkvie, nejde len o stratégiu, ale aj moje vlastné zúfalé nutkanie. Ako vriace žriedlo tryskajúce z hlbín zeme.

„Teraz tie draky potrebujem.“

-

Do tábora prenikneme v spoločnosti ešte dvoch mužov, všetci prezlečení za žoldnierov, ktorých mŕtvoly sme obrali o výstroj a schovali do krovia. Čím menej ľudí, tým nenápadnejšie, ale jedna dve pomocné ruky sa zísť môžu a ak by došlo k odhaleniu, jadro skupiny si môže zachovať krytie na úkor obetného baránka. Tento záložný plán sa mi nepáči, ale detaily prieniku má spolu s maskovaním na starosti Varys a preň je to overená taktika.

On sám je teraz na nespoznanie. Niekoľkodňové strnisko na prepadnutých lícach, krivé žlté zuby, pohľad skrytý pod huňatým obočím celkom iného tvaru, ramená širšie, pohyby hrubé, hlas chrapľavý s prízvukom Braavosana. Dokonca aj farba jeho očí sa javí trochu iná. Mne nasadil prekvapivo priliehavú falošnú tmavú bradu a vlasy padajúce do očí, tvár a krk natrel čímsi hnedým a na líce prilepil rozstrapkanú jazvu.

V podvečer sa vmiešame medzi ozbrojencov a priblížime k stanu Aerysovej dcéry. Je to rozsiahla konštrukcia z vrstiev zlatom lemovanej červenej a čiernej tkaniny s viacerými oddeleniami a hodvábnymi stuhami pri vchode a na žrdiach. Strážia ho mocne stavaní nehybní muži v špicatých prilbách – nepoškvrnení, vykastrovaní bojoví otroci, ktorých po kúpení oslobodila. A pestrá zbierka ďalších ľudí. Vraj sa jej podarilo do svojich služieb získať aj muža bez tváre. Niet divu, že doterajšie pokusy o jej vraždu zlyhali. Je sústavne obklopená oddanými ochrancami pozoruhodných schopností. Nesprevádzajú ju len vo vzduchu. Onedlho na to k stanu dorazí aj náš posol. 

Nedá mi to, podídem bližšie. Na prvý pohľad pripomína stelesnenie Panny. Sledujem ju, ako prijíma správu s falošným pozvaním na stretnutie na Ostrove tvárí a potom vyprevádza muža, ktorý ju priniesol, ako jedná s poradcami a zároveň mysľou skúma čosi zjavné len jej a je pri tom samá vznešenosť. Iná než u Arianne s jej zrelšou šibalskou zmyselnosťou. Iná aj ako ešte len sa budiaci kryštalický uhladený pôvab Sansy, ktorá sa okolo mňa krútila tiež.

Exilová kráľovná akoby mala kúsok z oboch pólov, čosi medzi a zároveň čosi vzpierajúce sa uchopeniu a prímerom, čosi len tak tak spútané krehkou schránkou jemných kriviek a perleťových vrkočov. Napredovala aj cez žobráctvo, bratovo týranie, vydanie napospas kočovníckej horde, púšť, pokusy o život, zväzy a spôsoby legendárnych miest a prilákaných zdochlinožrútov a ďalšie prekážky. Tak hrdá a nekompromisná. Dorazila až sem a tá cesta bola spálená a zmáčaná krvou všade, kde stúpila a ten, kto horel a krvácal, bola aj ona. A ešte bude. 

_Mrzí ma to. Mal som za tebou prísť, mal som si ťa získať._ Ak nie pre obyčajnú príbuznosť (ja som sa na tetu tešil, až do rozhovoru s tým Lannistrom mi ani nenapadlo, že by stretnutie s odlúčenou rodinou mohlo nebyť vítané), tak dôkazom svojich schopností a zanietenia. Teraz je už neskoro. Nič iné mi neostáva. Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier. _Mám kráľovstvo, ktorému treba vládnuť a je to tak ťažké a z teba sa stala prekážka._

Varys sa priblíži tiež, akoby vycítil moje myšlienky.

„Je to dcéra svojho otca.“

Potom sa zamračí. Tiež spozorniem.

„Niečo podozrivé?“

Zavrtí hlavou.

„Žiadny zádrheľ. Len práve skúša použiť mágiu.“

Vysvetlí a pohodí bradou k záhadným úkonom, ktoré predvádza muž v červenej róbe pri miske s horiacim olejom a žena s maľovanou maskou na tvári a sviecou z čierneho skrúteného skla, s ktorými Daenerys osamela.

„Nedôverujem jej.“

_Aha, táto pesnička..._ Inokedy by som možno len prikývol, ale napätie z nadchádzajúcej úlohy a predošlé dni sú ako plaziace sa tŕne, šelma v reťaziach, približujúci sa zráz a mňa premkne nutkanie domŕzať. Akoby to bola príležitosť, ktorú nesmiem prepásť.

„Targaryeni mágiu predsa majú v krvi, nie?“

Stisne pery a za očami sa mu mihne čosi temné.

„Spolu so sklonmi k šialenstvu. Keď sa rodí Targaryen, bohovia si vraj hádžu mincou. Krv nesie ako dary tak i kliatby.“

Je to bič v hlave a tak aj na jazyku.

„A keby som to mal ja?“

„Nemáš.“

Uškrniem sa.

„Ako vieš? Možno to ešte len príde.“

_Ak má odkiaľ._

„Môj starý otec sa predsa zbláznil, až keď bol zrelý muž, nie?“

Venuje mi dlhý tak trochu skúmavý pohľad.

„Nie si ako Aerys. Nemáš z neho nič.“

Prižmúrim oči a zapradiem.

„Toľká istota...“

V pokračovaní nám zabráni náhly pohyb pred nami. Daenerys vyjde pred stan s ozdobne kovaným rohom v ruke a v sprievode bruchatého zjazveného kolohnáta, fúzatého dothraka a starého rytiera vykročí k vyvýšenine kúsok za jej stanom.

„Zabralo to. Je čas.“

Šepnem a vyrazím k našej posile.

-

Spoločne sa zakrádame za pretendentkou k vyvýšenine kúsok za jej stanom. Je posiata vápencovými skalami, zopár trnkovými krami a sadzami. Uprostred ležia reťaze. Postáva tam taktiež štvorica strážcov. Daenerys s nimi prehodí pár slov, potom zatrúbi na roh a z oblohy sa ako božie rany spustia tri tiene. Miesto drvivého pádu pôsobivo zakrúžia tesne nad zemou a s miernym zadunením pristanú pri svojej „matke“. Závan vetra zo širokánskych krídel a zachvenie zeme dorazia až k nám.

Presne ako Varys vysvetľoval, dvom menším drakom sa k ich očividnej nespokojnosti a vrčivým sťažnostiam dostane pút. Drogon vedie svorku. A ona ich priviedla na svet a chránila, keď boli malí, nedotknú sa jej. Ale nie sú skrotení, k nikomu pripútaní a v podstate stále diví. Vo svojej a Drogonovej neprítomnosti ich uväzuje, aby sa nedostali do roztržky s ľuďmi naokolo. Správanie strážcov a aj jej osobných ochrancov to potvrdzuje, pretože so zbraňami tuho zovretými opatrne ustupujú vzad. Boja sa ako väčšina. Celkovo to vyzerá na viaceré vzájomne nepríjemné skúsenosti. Daenerys vylezie na čierneho draka, zľahka švihne bičíkom a Drogon opäť vzlietne. Mihnú sa priamo nad nami a odletia do noci.

Nedočkavosť aj obavy mnou lomcujú, ale počkám, kým sa trojica ochrancov vráti späť a potom bezhlasne odrieknem tretí žalm zo Sedem-cípej hviezdy. S Varysom sme usúdili, že by to malo byť dosť dlho, aby sa dostatočne vzdialila. Obrátim sa k svojím spoločníkom.

„Tycho, ty si vezmi toho celkom naľavo.“

Varys trval na krycom mene.

„Gavin toho so sekerou, Robbar holohlavého, ja dlháňa.“

Keď skončím a nadvihnem sa do podrepu, zastaví ma vystretá ruka. Podráždene pozriem na Varysa.

„Keby sa to zvrtlo, okamžite odtiaľ padáme. Ak tento boj stratíme, vojnu ešte môžeme vyhrať, ale ako mŕtvi už nie.“

Nalieha. Stisnem pery, no potom prikývnem. Sú to rozumné slová. Vyrazíme. Balvany, pri ktorých zaujali svoje pozície, nám sťažujú mierenie, ale nájdeme si vhodné miesta a zložíme ich šípkami z kuší. Zídeme sa na okraji priestranstva, kde draci odpočívajú. Zavrtia sa, ale zatiaľ pôsobia pokojne, vyčkávavo.

„Ktorý?“

Pozriem na subtílnejšie pôsobiaceho krémovo sfarbeného so zlatým chrbtom, rohmi a skeletom krídel, jemnými prúžkami dymu stúpajúcimi z ňufáku. Potom na nefritového s jeho dlhšími a hrubšími rohmi a hrotmi a drsnejším vyžarovaním. Z diaľky som si všimol, že sa nad bojiskami zdržiaval dlhšie a útočil s väčším nasadením. Prvý viac šteká, druhý hryzie.

„Zelený.“

Rhaegal. Podľa muža, ktorého dedičom mám byť. Vlastne je to takto správne.

Vytiahnem bič, Varys kameninovú nádobu so žieravinou zo zahrievanej soli, ktorá má oslabiť železo, Robbar s Gavinom sekery. Reťaze začnú presekávať, keď bude situácia pod kontrolou. Premýšľam nad nasadnutím zozadu. Draci však rozhodne niečo čakajú. Do svalnatých údov vstúpi napätie, hlavy sa mierne nadvihnú. Zelená zasyčí a jednoznačne to znie ako varovanie. Mám niečím odpútať pozornosť od seba? Poslať tých dvoch po stranách na opačný koniec? Pri Cudzincovi, mal by som mať lepšiu predstavu. O čo sa tu pokúšam? O to, čo bez pomoci a inštrukcií zvládlo to drobné dievča so svojou zlostnou čiernou obludou. _Dosť pochýb._

Približujeme sa a už sa im chystám naznačiť, aby Rhaegala obišli, keď sa zo skál okolo zrazu vynoria celkom iní muži. Zaspätkujem. Narátam sedem. Mieria na nás dva luky, ostatní postúpia vpred s inými zbraňami a štyria z nich aj s povrazmi. Sme v obkľúčení. To tu boli schovaní celú dobu? Ale čo draci? A, a... Ako Varysovi unikli?

„Tušila, že niekto príde.“

Oznámi oproti mne stojaci vyfintený muž s taseným arakhom, tyrošským prízvukom a zlatým zubom v úškrne. Než nás však môžu zajať, Robbar zaútočí na muža, čo sa blíži k nemu. Zadrnčia tetivy. Ostatní sa dajú do pohybu tiež. Draci sa vztýčia. Priestranstvo naplní rachot a krik.

Prehodím si bič do ľavej ruky a švihnem ním po Tyrošanovi, zatiaľ čo tasím vlastný meč. Zelený jašter sa strhne a chňapne po niekom. Tyrošan koženému povrazcu nastaví do cesty arakh a trhne ním k sebe. Pustím bič a prejdem do seku zdola. Protivník ho odrazí s razanciou, ktorá ma prinúti cúvnuť. Kdesi vpravo začujem trieštivý zvuk nasledovaný syčaním a stonanie. Viserion zvrieskne a zaženie sa po niekom krídlom. Ja a môj protivník sa prikrčíme pod svetlou šmuhou. V tej istej chvíli začujem tesne nad sebou hvizd a reťaz vedľa mňa povolí, preťatá vrhacou sekerou. Obrátim hlavu. Než sa černoch, čo ňou hodil, zmôže na viac, skláti sa na zem s Varysovým vrhacím nožom v hrudi. Obrátim pozornosť späť k Tyrošanovi. Beží proti mne, kým ešte vstávam zo zeme. Ale preráta sa. Uhnem a keď ho zotrvačnosť ženie ďalej vpred, udriem ho za koleno. S preťatou šľachou sa zrúti na zem.

Bielo-zlatý drak trhne zvyškom reťazí a s ďalším ohlušujúcim zaryčaním okamžite vzlietne. Putá zeleného draka sú v lepšom stave a nálada útočnejšia, oháňa sa. Zbadám, ako Robbara prebodne oštep. Zelený chvost zakončený tŕňmi švihne a niekde vpravo sa ozve vlhký praskot a vresk. Než Robbarov protivník vytrhne oštep z jeho tela, tnem po jeho krku. Potom sa Rhaegal obráti, rozďaví čeľuste a za nimi čaká pekelná žiara.

„Výsosť!“

Ešte než výkrik doznie, narazí do mňa statné telo a odsotí ma stranou. Spadnem na zem, meč zacvendží podo mnou a nado mnou zahučia plamene. S predlaktím pritisnutým k očiam sa odvrátim, ale záplava horúčavy sa natíska všade, na chrbát dopadá ako bič a žlté záblesky pretknuté zelenou sa zavlnia aj za zovretými viečkami. Vzápätí sa vzdiali. Nadvihnem hlavu, v očiach ma zaštípe dym a roztekajúca sa farba na tvári, no zbadám zuhoľnatené Gavinovo telo. Kov zbroje sa rozteká, mäso skrúca a odlupuje od rýchlo černejúcich kostí, mastnota prská. Trhane sa nadýchnem a to je chyba, lebo zo smradľavého dymu sa rozkašlem a napne ma na zvracanie.

„Vracia sa!“

Cez kakofóniu okolo prenikne výkrik. Varys. Má pravdu. Rhaegal chrlí oheň v kruhu okolo seba a už sa blíži k miestu, kde začal. Zovriem rukoväť meča, škrabem sa na nohy, za rameno ma prekvapivo rázne potiahne eunuch a ja potkýnavo bežím za ním k najbližším skalám. Vzápätí po tom, čo za ne skočíme, oheň udrie aj na ne. Keď ustane, začujem škripot a dve krátke zazvonenia. Oslobodil sa. Znova zacítim dym a teplo. Falošnú bradu oškvŕklo a naďalej tlie. So zhíknutím ju strhnem, odhodím stranou a chrbtom sa pritisnem k svojmu kameňu.

Vlastný zrýchlený dych a splašený tlkot srdca mi hučí v ušiach viac ako plamene blčiace okolo. Zavriem oči. _Upokoj sa, upokoj..._ Za chrbtom rozčúlený drak, okolo poplach v tábore – ak nepočuli boj, určite si všimli plamene a odlietajúceho Viseriona a už sa isto blížia sem, slučka sa sťahuje a čoskoro sa vráti aj Daenerys. Varys drmolí niečo o spálených telách a zamiešaní medzi prichádzajúcich, samé rozumné slová, ktoré však nedokážem vnímať. Nemôžem odísť. Ešte nie. Musím na to inak. Musím vymyslieť... Musím... Oči prudko roztvorím. Už viem čo musím.

Zdvihnem ľavú ruku. _Je to drak u siedmich pekiel, najvznešenejší a najdravší tvor, nie kôň._ Zovriem okraj prilby. _Prijme len seberovného._ Stiahnem ju. _Najzávratnejšie výšiny alebo najtvrdšia hlbina, koruna alebo smrť, skúška ohňom, minca má dve strany a blázni a víťazi spoločnú črtu – odhodlanie, to je prvý krok._ Zbavím sa aj parochne a zvyšku maskovania. _Tak dobre, rozhodni, čo z toho som, či ťa som hoden._ A vstanem. _Ak nie som tiež drak, nech teda už viac nie som. Necúvnem._

„Aegon?“

Ozve sa Varys schovaný za balvanom naľavo. Nepozriem naň. Obrátim sa k jašterovi, ktorý skusmo mávne krídlami. Horúci vietor páchnuci dymom z horiaceho dreva aj zoškvarenej človečiny sa mi oprie do spotených vlasov. Vrhne mi striebristé pramene do očí a ja pustím prilbu na zem a odhrniem ich. Vraj ich druh má dobrý zrak. Spozná niečo v mojich črtách? Drak sa vztýči, natiahne krk tak ako pred chvíľou, nápadne podobný útočiacemu hadovi, ale vyčkáva. V zeleno-žltých plameňoch sa leskne ako drahokam. Obídem svoj úkryt a vykročím k nemu.

„Aegon!“

Nepočúvam ho. Ďalej prekračujem ohnivé pásy a ostrovčeky. Vlny páľavy sú krátke, nevšímam si ich. Nie je tu miesto pre slabosť. Sústredím sa len na Rhaegala. Zelený chvost sa nepokojne zazmieta a pazúry zaškrabú na kamenistej zemi. Ruku s mečom pomaly vzpažím a uvoľním prsty. Zachvejem sa, keď mi zbraň vykĺzne z ruky a zazvoní na zemi, ale oči z draka nespúšťam, oplácam pohľad zúžených zreníc, pokračujem rovnakým tempom a ruku nechávam klesnúť. _Nie som tu ako jeho nepriateľ, ani slabý vo viere, nebudem sa ti vyhrážať tým žabykláčom. Nepotrebujem ho._ Pružný krk sa mierne skloní. Počiatok útoku, alebo zmierlivosť?

„Rhaegal!“

Zavolám. Plamene neprichádzajú. Šupinatá hlava sa skloní ešte o čosi nižšie. Nozdry sa rozšíria. Vetrí. Rýchlo stiahnem jednu rukavicu, mrcha vec sa mi zasekáva na kĺboch a vyšmykuje zo zovretia, ale napokon je dole. Zdvihnem obnaženú dlaň pred seba. Dračia hlava sa priblíži nado mňa a ja si nemôžem nevšimnúť vycerené zuby, čierne zahnuté čepele len čakajúce na to, aby rozsekali korisť. _Som korisť, alebo drak? Ty povedz._

„Rhaegal.“

Zopakujem tichšie a ruku natiahnem jeho smerom. _Nedívaj sa na zuby, nedívaj sa za ne._ Drak sa nadýchne. _Všímaj si len jeho oči._ Sú bronzové, tmavé pri okrajoch a svetlejšie vnútri. Státisíce červenkastých a jantárových odtieňov hnedej sa prelínajú ako vyleštené prúty, ako lúče vystreľujúce z jagavého žeravého jadra. Sú... Nádherné. _Len jeho oči._ Zračí sa v nich vyzývavosť čakajúca na prvú zámienku pre zlomyseľný úder i uhranutá zvedavosť. _Kto som, Rhaegal? Kto?_ Zvislé zrenice sa rozšíria. Vzápätí ma ovanie teplý dych a na koži zašteklí para. Akoby som natiahol prsty nad kotol s variacou sa polievkou. A Rhaegal skloní hlavu na moju úroveň. Kútikmi úst mi šklbne a rozochvene vydýchnem. Úľavou by sa mi azda podlomili kolená, ale vzpružuje ma triumf.

„Som Aegon.“

Nemám potuchy či mojím slovám rozumie, ale slová sprevádzam priložením dlane na vrchol ňufáku. Je teplý a rovnako tvrdý ako hladké šupiny za ním. Rhaeghal v odpoveď zľahka zatlačí späť. Zasmejem sa a zatlačím tiež. Pod lesklým pancierom pulzuje nedočkavá sila, z ktorej sa mi takmer zakrúti hlava. Pohladím krivku nosa dvíhajúcu sa k čelu ovenčenému tŕňmi a pocítim vibrácie nie nepodobné pradúcej mačke. Vnímam ozvenu spokojnosti, zrkadliace sa vytrženie. Rozumie, jednoznačne mi rozumie. Sedem, áno, áno, pre toto som sa narodil. 

„A ty si môj.“

Dokonalý moment ukončí dupot a cvendžanie za mnou. Obzriem sa. A vzápätí sa musím uhnúť vrhnutému oštepu. Vedľa mňa sa ozve zlostné syčanie nasledované oslepujúcim zábleskom a bolestným zajačaním. Zdvihnem hlavu. Traja plameňmi zasiahnutí vojaci sebou šklbú na zemi, tí ostatní cúvajú do bezpečnej vzdialenosti, ale zároveň zakladajú šípy do lukov a strely do kuší. Dorazili rýchlejšie, než som čakal.

Zachytím Varysovu tvár. Ja som svoj prevlek zničil, no ten jeho je neporušený a neodhalili ho. Stojí medzi ostatnými a naznačuje mi, aby som ušiel s drakom. Bojovníka vedľa seba, ktorý už začal mieriť, nenápadne potkne. Tým mi kúpi len krátky moment. Nečakám a šplhám na mohutný krk. Sotva zovriem ostne do rúk a krk medzi nohami, Rhaegal sa zdvihne a s mávnutím krídel odrazí od zeme. Lomoz dole sa stratí vo hvízdaní vetru a úderoch krídel.

Dračí pohyb nadhadzuje viac ako paluba lode počas búrky, netuším, kde je hore a dole, oči mám zažmúrené a modlím sa, aby ma nápory vetra a premenlivý pohyb nestrhli na zem. Keď však Rhaegal spomalí a let vyrovná, rytmus konečne stály, odvážim sa ich otvoriť a obzrieť. A zalapám po dychu. Zhluk riedkych oblakov, ktorý zo zeme pripomínal rozsypané chumáče vlny, zrazu pláva popri mne, obrovský ako flotila vojnových galér, len sa natiahnuť a dotknúť. Na obzore vidím zvyšky oranžovo-modrej žiary a zlatisté svetlá tábora pod nami nie sú oveľa väčšie než strieborné hviezdy nad mojou hlavou. V svite mesiaca vidím Kráľovo prístavisko aj výšiny Kamenného plotu za Božím okom. Vietor je tu hore ostrejší, mrazí do špiku kostí a chvíľami mi vháňa slzy do očí, ale okrem jeho svišťania všade vládne ticho a pokoj. Nedotknuteľnosť.

-

Až dokým ich nenaruší pleskot druhého páru krídel a výhražný rev. Rhaegal sebou mykne a ja takmer stratím rovnováhu, ale včas sa zachytím jedného ostňa. Blíži sa k nám masívny čierny tieň s bledou siluetou na chrbte. Drogon a Daenerys. Nadnes toho už bolo dosť, najlepšie bude zmiznúť im z pred nosa späť do sídla koruny. Rozpačito sa pozriem dole. Uzda, bičík, nič, mám len svoje ruky... Skusmo tľapnem po ľavom, na juho-východ obrátenom, boku Rhaegalovho krku a zaťahám za ostne do tej istej strany. Výzvu našťastie pochopí a obráti k mestu.

Drogon je však mocný a dosť blízko, aby nám cestu skrížil. Skúsim ho podletieť, prudko, až ma nadvihne a žalúdok pocítim kdesi v krku. Potom obrátiť východne, dúfajúc, že zotrvačnosť jeho mohutné telo zdrží. Drogon je však aj obratný a Daenerys skúsená. Opäť nám vstúpia do cesty. Podráždene zavrčím. Dvaja draci zavisnú vo vzduchu oproti sebe.

„Zlodej! Vráť mi ho!“

Zakričí Daenerys, aura rozzúrenej divokosti takmer hmatateľná, v mesačnom svite a na pozadí roztrblietaného oblaku všetky hrany a ostne ostrejšie. Na zemi Panna, vo vzduchu Bojovník.

„Nemôžem! Vybral si ma!“

Kričím späť. Napriek napätej chvíli sa mi do hlasu vkradne vyzývavá radosť. Zadosťučinenie mi ešte stále rozochvieva útroby, klokotá žilami tak trochu ako víno a bojové vzrušenie. Pokračujem zmierlivejšie.

„Chápem, že sú tvojou jedinou rodinou! Riešením je prijať ma do nej tiež!“

„Zradnú Varysovu bábku? Nikdy! Nie si tým, koho meno nosíš, kukučka!“

Dych sa mi zadrhne v hrdle, všetky tie týždne pochýb znova preletia pred očami ako hašterivý kŕdeľ, ale len na chvíľu. Hrejivé ladne sa vlniace telo, ktoré ma nesie, tak živé, tak mocné, tak skutočné, ich zaženie. Roztopí ako snehové vločky.

„Máš rovnaký dôvod prezradiť mi pravdu aj si to vymýšľať! Ale už na tom nezáleží, počuješ?“

Už vážne nie. Pravý princ, či potomok vzbúrencov, či zriedený poplebejčený uhlík, čo po dlhom chladnutí vykresal ešte jednu iskru starej spálenej ríše, je to jedno.

„Mám jeho!“

Mávnem rukou ukazujúc na okrídleného jaštera podo mnou.

„Toto pred tristo rokmi umožnilo zrod železného trónu! Toto je pôvodom a tlčúcim srdcom všetkého naokolo!“

Rhaegal pohodí hlavou a ráznejšie mávne krídlami, akoby chcel zdôrazniť, čo vravím. Zdvihnem bradu.

„Mám rovnako silný nárok ako ty, Daenerys!“

Chvíľu sa díva na Rhaegala. Neviem na diaľku rozoznať, čo sa v nej odohráva, potom však opäť obráti hlavu ku mne a je vidieť, že dospela k rozhodnutiu.

„Potom ho obháj v boji!“

Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier. S Rhaegalom som sa však sotva zoznámil a oni pred chvíľou predviedli, ako zručne vedia prekaziť naše manévre (zrejme predpokladá, že zabije mňa a Rhaegal sa k nej vráti). Toto nie je vhodný čas.

„Príležitosť bude o týždeň, dvadsiateho deviateho, pri Tumbletone!“

Je to už dlhšiu dobu chystaný stret. Nechytí sa na hodenú udičku.

„Tu a teraz! Bez armád! Len my dvaja! Nemáš už plné zuby všetkého toho nekončiaceho ničenia? Teraz, keď prišla zima!“

Akoby mi čítala myšlienky. Riečne krajiny boli v troskách už keď sme prišli, ale pri nájazde pirátov a našich bojoch to odniesli aj Rovina a Západ. V samotnom Dorne boje neprebiehali, ale stratilo veľa síl v stretoch vonku a teraz je nechránené. Kráľovstvá sa drobia na podporovateľov jednej, či druhej, či vlastnej strany. Do toho šedý lupus. Menej ľudí spotrebuje menej zásob, ale zároveň sú zraniteľnejší. Ak nastane boj o zdroje...

„Hovoríš to len preto, lebo veríš, že máš teraz navrch!“

Okrem tréningu kto vie akú podporu by som mohol získať, až by sa roznieslo, že som jej uchmatol draka.

„A mám?“

Ale Viserion, ktorý odletel, sa čoskoro iste vráti a ak ho dovtedy zázrakom neskrotí niekto tretí, bude nasledovať Drogona tak ako doteraz. Čo zaváži viac? A mohla by sa ma pokúsiť k niečomu prinútiť? Iní aby to sprali. Nie som pripravený, ale chcem to už skončiť, chcem. Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier.

„Nie! Prijímam!“

A potom.

„Dracarys.“

Rhaegal vychrlí prúd ohňa. Daenerys to predpokladala a už zavelila k vzlietnutiu hore. Presne to som chcel a miesto pokračovania v útoku, už popoháňam Rhaegala vpred a dolu, do oparu mračna. Pocítim ľadovú vlhkosť, presakuje úplne všade a štípe na koži ako črepiny skla. _Rýchlejše, Rhaegal._ A doľava. Môžu sa hnať za nami, vletieť dnu na tom istom mieste, ale odhadnú, že sme zabočili? Nesmú nás zbadať. A dokážem zbadať ja ich?

Zastavím Rhaegala, skúsim ho otočiť po smere, odkiaľ sme prileteli, aby som vyčkal na čierny tieň, čo pôjde okolo, ale netuším, či som to odhadol správne. Hmla je všade rovnaká a dusivo tichá. Obzerám sa, obavy vzrastajú s každým úderom srdca. Zdá sa mi, že zazriem pohyb. Za ním! A...

„Dracarys.“

Šedivá tma rozkvitne červenou a žltou, uši mi naplní sykot. A naozaj, tam sú! Ale ďalej, než som myslel a plameň je v hustej vlhkosti pomalší a slabší. Len ich oblizne. Stačí im lenivo sa odkloniť. Žeravé svetlo a para sa pomaly strácajú. A potom vyraziť z úplne inej strany, lebo v zriedenej kapsle sme perfektne na očiach. Dračia tlama sa rúti priamo na mňa. _Doriti..._ Strhnem Rhaegala stranou a Drogonove zuby zadrapnú do zeleného krídla. Pocítim trhnutie, zelený drak bolestne zaskučí a mne stisne srdce. _S čím sme si to začali?_

Letíme preč. Je to vážne? Obzriem sa. Blana je potrhaná a krváca, ale v krídle je stále sila. Rev za nami znie zlovestne a výsmešne. _Neskúsené mláďa a nie kráľ._ A čoraz bližšie. _Len počkaj až ťa zhltneme ako malinu._ Zaškrípem zubami. _Uvidíme._ Čas kľučkovať. Doprava. Hore. Zase doprava. Už sú takmer pri nás. Prudko doľava. Hore. Zhlboka sa nadýchnem, pevne zakvačím. _Sedem s nami..._ Strmhlav dolu a dozadu v kotúli a hore. Sú priamo nad nami. Rhaegal vrazí do Drogona a zahryzne sa mu do krku. Orosené šupiny a ostne sú klzkejšie než mokrá paluba. Pri náraze sa zošmyknem a len tak tak zachytím ostňov o kúsok nižšie. Ale Drogon bolestne zaryčí a aj Daenerys vykríkne. Zasadili sme ranu, môžeme to vyhrať. Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier. Paniku utopí dravosť. Zaútočíme znova. Drogon sa pokúša Rhaegala striasť, ale sme tvrdohlaví. A tak sa čierny drak zakliesni tiež.

Navzájom sa hryzúce a škrabúce jaštery začnú padať. Mračno sa roztrhne, všetko šialene krúti, rozhodujúci zásah neprichádza. Zem je už povážlivo blízko. Zakmásam za bodce. _Od seba, od seba, pri všetkých bohoch!_ Rhaegal sa ruve ďalej, ale zacítim ozvenu čohosi ako vyčkávania. _Dobre..._ Už vidím záblesky tábora. Nie, takto to nesmie... _Rhae...?_ A zrazu Rhaegal, práve keď je hore, uvoľní stisk a odrazí sa. Zahorí triumf.

_Najzávratnejšie výšiny alebo najtvrdšia hlbina..._

Začujem trhavý zvuk a bolestný vresk. Triumf schladí des. Pazúry druhého draka zanechajú v Rhaegalovích bokoch šrámy, zabrzdia jeho vzlet a zelený jašter máva krídlami sťažka. Pritisnem sa tesne k jeho krku, pohládzam šupiny a drmolím.

„Statočný, to zvládneš, bol si skvelý, úžasný, toto je už nič...“

Záchvevy bolesti a vyčerpanie sa z mohutného tela šíria aj do môjho. Zovriem ho tuhšie, akoby som tak mohol doň vliať pevnosť. _Pružný a tvrdý ako oceľ, odolné železné jadro, plameň, plameň, živý plameň, stúpaj. Obstáli sme, už nemôžme padnúť._

„Prosím, prosím...“

Napokon získame výšku a rytmus. _Bohom vďaka._ Plachtíme, ale let je neistý a vratký. Potrebujeme pristáť. Mesto je ďaleko. Na brehu rieky pod nami. Nechám ho klesať. _A... Na brehu rieky, kde šumí tŕstie, piesok a siete, kde vŕzga debnenie a voda žblnkavo nadnáša..._ Na chvíľu opäť cítim letné slnko, vlhkú rybársku halenu, čerstvé ryby a pokoj, než začala táto strmhlavá cesta. Zatúžim sa vrátiť. Ale nie do minulosti, už by to nebolo ono, nezmieril by som sa s tým. Len na návštevu, s ním.

„Voda zelená ako tvoje šupiny, myslím, že by sa ti tam páčilo tiež. Miesto na oddych medzi bojmi. Ale asi nebudem mať čas vziať ťa tam ani raz. Musím vládn...“

Snovú predstavu potrhá rev z hlbín. _Drogon a Daenerys? Nespadli?_ Nakloním sa nad prázdno. Všetka úľava zmrzne. _Nie, tiež sa spamätali. Ona je predsa tá čo vždy vstáva a napreduje ďalej. Neúprosná._ Nie sú na tom lepšie než my, no opäť stúpajú hore, pomalšie, s ťažkosťami, ale isto. Odhodlane. Pomstychtivo. _Ďalší stret už nie._ Sotva letíme. Skúsiť zmiznúť? A potom čo? S čím sa vytasí nabudúce? Kde mám istotu...

_Koruna alebo smrť..._

Chcem to už skončiť. Sotva sa držia vo vzduchu, ďalší úder už neustoja. Ani my nie. Dívam sa dole. Na striebristú siluetu na čiernom krku zvierajúcu červené rohy. Viem, že mi pohľad opláca, viem presne, čo na mňa hľadí z tých purpurových očí. Odtiahnem dlane od hladkých šupín. _Ďalší stret už nie. A preto to musí skončiť tu._ Miesto toho v pästiach znova zovriem ostne. _Musíme skrátka udrieť prví._

_Skúška ohňom..._

Rhaegal rozumie, dokonale rozumie. Jeden trón, jeden víťaz. Až potom bude mier. Udrie krídlami mocnejšie, švihne chvostom a miesto rovnej trasy začneme krúžiť. Oni tiež. Čoraz bližšie k sebe, čoraz rýchlejšie. Skusmý falošný výpad, odpovedajúce vyhnutie. Ozvena vyčkávania. Uprene sledujem pohyb čierneho jaštera a bledej jazdkyne, každý náznak zmeny, zbierajúcu sa silu. Dýchame zhlboka. Srdcia búšia a krv, z tej je tekutý oheň. A oheň to aj rozsúdi.

_Blázon či víťaz..._

„Dracarys!“

Červeno-čierny a žltý záblesk vedľa seba. Naraz. Strhnem Rhaegala do vývrtky. A zranené údy na ňu nestačia. Nestačí ani odvrátiť sa a zakryť oči. Oheň je všade. Dopadá nie ako bič, ale vlna. A potom druhý náraz. Padám. Výkriky počujem dva. Na okamih zbadám drobné telo zachvátené plameňmi ako sa tiež rúti k zemi. Zadosťučinenie žiadne. S tým som nepočítal. Jeden mal vyhrať. Ako to...

_Blázon, blázni obaja, žiaden víťaz a mier..._

Padám, ale páľave niet úniku, požiera všetko. Mňa, ju, dynastiu, budúcnosť... Čo len bude s tými pod nami?

_Mrzí ma to._


End file.
